The UC Davis Cancer Center Animal Imaging (CCAl) Shared Resource addresses the growing importance of anatomic, functional and molecular imaging in cancer research by providing Cancer Center researchers access to state-of-the-art imaging equipment, novel targeted imaging tracers, experienced technical support personnel and support for data acquisition and analysis. The CCAl shared resource includes an unparalleled array of small and large animal (clinical) imaging technologies for minimally invasive and non-destructive morphologic and physiologic imaging. The resource is comprised of two inter-related facilities within the Department of Biomedical Engineering and the School of Veterinary Medicine Teaching Hospital that house a microPET, a cyclotron and radiopharmacy, gamma camera, small animal and large animal helical CT, clinical (1.5T) and high-field (7.0T) MRI, optical (bioluminescence) imaging, ultra-high frequency and clinical ultrasound, high-resolution low-energy radiography, clinical radiography and fluoroscopy, anesthesia and monitoring equipment and animal housing for both small and large animals. The objectives of the CCAl shared resource are: 1) Provide Cancer Center members direct access to a comprehensive, multimodality research imaging resource for studies involving induced cancer models in small animals (primarily mice and rats) 2) Provide Cancer Center members direct access to a comprehensive, multimodality research imaging resource for studies involving spontaneous and induced cancer models in large animals (dog, cat, pig, etc). 3) Design and synthesize novel imaging tracers for studies involving targeted tracer delivery. 4) Provide professional consultation to investigators for design of experimental studies. 5) Provide technical support to CC members for execution of animal imaging studies and for collection and analysis of data.